Krall
Krall was a wizard who lived during the early 20th century. He was a member of Gellert Grindelwald's Alliance, and was among the dark wizard's foremost acolytes. In 1927, he accompanied his master to Paris and aided his efforts to recruit Credence Barebone, but perished there when his dedication to Grindelwald's cause proved inadequate. Biography Krall became a supporter of Gellert Grindelwald at some point prior to 1927 and became one of his acolytes. He travelled to Paris to help further Grindelwald's plans, where he expressed doubt that Credence Barebone was a match for Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald bluntly asked him if he would stand by his side, and while Krall hastily confirmed he would, Grindelwald looked unconvinced of his honesty. Krall attended Grindelwald's rally at the Lestrange family Mausoleum in the Cimetière du Père-Lachaise. He was indirectly killed by his own master in 1927 when he failed to cross enchanted fire that tested one's loyalty. As he watched his former servant scream in mortal pain, Grindelwald closed his eyes and allowed him a moment of silence for Krall's demise, acknowledging the necessity of it to his devices but taking no pleasure in losing him. Personality and traits Krall was described as being "sulky" and "ambitious". Despite siding with Grindelwald when he rose to power throughout the wizarding world, Krall was conflicted and disillusioned with his decision, to an extent. His moral struggle did not go unnoticed by his master. When push came to shove, Krall's morals outweighed his lust for power, leading to his death in Grindelwald's fire. Relationships Gellert Grindelwald , his master and inadvertent killer]] Krall was initially loyal to Gellert Grindelwald, who once trusted him enough to include him among one of his acolytes. However, at some point, his loyalty had began to waver. Sensing this, Grindelwald had no qualms confronting him over it, bluntly asking whether he would stand by him as he collected Credence to use against Albus Dumbledore and not looking convinced when Krall tried to assure him. Ultimately, Krall died when crossing Grindelwald's Protego Diabolica due to his inadequate loyalty. Etymology * In a few Slavic languages, kral means "king", derived from the given name "Karl" (itself derived from Old Norse karl, "free man"), i. e. Charlemagne. ** In Westrobothnian, it means "insects" or "that which crawls" * Kraal is an Afrikaans and Dutch word for an enclosure for cattle or other livestock surrounded by a fence of thorn-bush branches, a palisade, mud wall, or other fencing, roughly circular in form. It stems from the Portuguese curral, found in English as corral. * "Kralle" is German and means "claw" or "talon", possibly alluding to Krall's role as a henchman. Behind the scenes *Krall was portrayed by David Sakurai in .Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald IMDb page Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Krall fr:Krall pl:Krall pt-br:Krall ru:Кралл de:Krall de2:Krall Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum fatalities Category:Deaths by fire Category:Global wizarding war casualties Category:Killed by Gellert Grindelwald Category:Males Category:Members of the Alliance Category:Murder victims Category:Wizards